The Red Gets to Shine Again
by TheOldD
Summary: The demon that comes when people call its name. No matter when, no matter where. From time to time it will appear and eradicate its enemies from the face of this world, erasing it alongside them.. But the end came so soon for them, leaving things undone, paths untaken... A revenge against humanity unconsummated. The red of her eyes gets to shine again... MaleFrisk.FemChara.Spoilers
1. Pilot chapter

So, this fanfic might be a bit late… since the game came out on September of the past year and I kind of just finished playing it. I'm not quite used to write stuff, I rather just keep the stuff I imagine for myself, in my head. Yes, I'm not very experienced. This is the second exception, 'cause the story and some of its aspects captivated my attention. I'm latin-american, Spanish talking dude. If I commit too many mistakes, please be indulgent, magnanimous readers.

* * *

Major spoilers about genocide ending and, well, the game.

Rated T, for now. It may escalate.

Male Frisk. Female Chara (Yes, the neutral "they"s fuck up my writing and I thought it might be interesting).

Hope this entertains you.

* * *

 **First… Pilot Chapter…?**

 _ **The demon that comes when people call its name**_

* * *

Long past the no return point, a cold shiver climbed down his spine. Long past the thoughts that had started this career, consequences began to fade. Motives were now vague. The **DETERMINATION** that had driven events to this moment, seemed now a foreign force. This sole thought accented the growing fear inside the fallen human. Now that there was nothing left for him in the Underground, now that life had hid itself from the murderous hands, now that he had killed, everything that had crossed his path…

He was afraid. Because the dark figure that arises in front of him, is the vivid image of a hundred nightmares, the vivid image of himself.

The dim illumination of the cave before the ruins granted a clear spot between the child and the presence, right over the bed of golden flowers, where it had been resting since long ago now. For him, it was hard to distinguish factions clearly, weak reflections revealed a rather brownish hair that reached the figure's shoulders, longer than his dark hair, in slow motion thanks to the cave slight breeze. Wearing an almost alike attire that, alongside their hair, caused that similitude feeling, yet, the figure's height was slightly superior. Cold sweat ran down the genocide's forehead. The figure, immobile until now, slowly raised its face. Bright glowing red eyes met his with a vicious, still cold stare, scrutinizing everything he was. The red drilling his soul made his heartbeats feel dangerously paused, despise this, he managed to keep his nerve under control. He wasn't that merciless killer anymore, that part of him felt borrowed under the demon's gaze.

Immediately, the figure spoke. "Greetings" Its tone almost soothing, like after a long dream. The tone resembled his, they were both young, but now it was clear, it wasn't a male. "I am Chara. You must be the one who awakened me… Frisk" This almost made him lose his temple, this was too much. How could she know? He hold the grip of the knife hidden within his sleeve. This didn't go unnoticed, despise how well it was dissimulated.

An unadvisable grin formed into the shadows. "Your power brought me back from death. My human soul… Thank you" The words felt dangerous. "At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed… And I found my- ...Let's say I didn't find myself" He didn't understand what she meant. "But thanks to your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation…" Frisk didn't know, but he had awakened something far worse than any punishment, although that wasn't the demon's goal.

"A-and.. what is it?" His voice trembled as his grip of the knife tightened.

"Power…" Her voice acquired a wicked sense. "With my help, you eradicated the enemy… You became me… And still, not me… I was not even aware… But now…" The atmosphere felt heavy for the human, he wasn't in control anymore.

"Now there's nothing left for us here anymore. You've taken everything you could for us and so…" The wicked grin grew wider. "…You'll let me erase this pointless world, so I... so we, can move forward onto the next…" The temperature lowered. "What do you say… partner?" Knowing he had acted.

"No" He couldn't move on carrying such a monster.

Putting aside everything that wasn't his instincts, Frisk entered in a defensive stand, his knife sharpness pointing to the girl.

"No…?" The kid's head tilted to a side in confusion. A short silence paused the tension. "You must have misunderstood…" Now deadly serious, she spoke. "The demon that comes when people say its name. Doesn't matter when, doesn't matter where…" Her gaze, frighteningly wide open, suddenly met his adversary's. "The feeling of taking a life. That's me" Frisk saw the window of opportunity and pounced as fast as he could, knife ready.

The demon reacted, wild thin pupils in the middle of blood pouring eyes met its enemy's brown gaze as the knife stabbed her between the ribs, severing her lung, she just stood there, giving herself up to retribution. The attacker soon realized his now disadvantageous position against someone who had lost her humanity and turned it into an abomination. He tried to back off immediately when she got hold of his arm, almost breaking his wrist with a smile on her bloody face, slamming him, front side against the solid rock wall. She let him fall then, after having almost killed him with a sole movement, trough hers and Frisk's pain she felt alive again.

Several ribs broken, puncturing his lungs, coughing blood. Begging from the deepest of his soul that those eyes were no longer there once he opened his eyes to the darkness of the cave. He felt the foreign blood over him before daring to look, he regretted so.

Surrounded by natural darkness, a shadow darker than the rest, had him pinned to the ground, larger than Chara as a child. Cetain grace in the figure's silhouette was appealing to the senses, even trough the shock. What felt like claws was starting to hurt badly, he didn't notice when Chara had turned into that.

The red eyes stared into his again and her mouth, opened in a menacing expression was notoriously red as well, revealing the silhouette of sharp teeth in contrast with the font.

The demon laughed, her voice different from child, vicious and a bit hoarse now. Frisk's blood had frozen at the sight and sound of the demon, and the extended damage his chest had suffered wasn't cooperating.

Frisk tried to reach out for the knife, Chara's grasp grew tighter and her expressions wilder. Frisk's arms irrigation was almost cut off by the demon's strength. It was too much. "That's it. I'm gonna die" He thought, when he felt the cold claws ripping part of his sleeve to shreds. Then he saw it, she retrieved her chain locket, the one he wore, holding it in front of him.

"Don't you get it?" Her voice resonated troughout the ruins. "I am the strong one here. You only borrowed my **DETERMINATION** when you felt like I did and slain all of those pathetic monsters" Frisk felt his sins crawling closer and closer. "You are pathetic" But they supposed nothing when compared side to side with her. How had he ran across something like this? He had it coming? After all he did with some borrowed determination… Bleeding out until death wasn't such a bad ending after all.

"You are not me. Not even close to me... And now you'll pass away" Her voice went quiet. "But don't worry" She bent over and whispered to his ear "I'll see you soon… Frisk" She sentenced with a grin. "You called for me" As the claws grasped the dying child's head. "You won't get rid of me that easy" The grasp tightened more and more. Fast thoughts crossed his mind. "She gave up her humanity on behalf of what…? What does she mean…? She'll just crush my skull… You saw that stare of hers... How stupid…are you?" Until everything went black.

 _"I'm sorry… I just wish things had gone differently"_

* * *

 **End of Pilot… Chapter…?**

* * *

And that's it. I'll think about continuing this even if no one really likes it ='_'=

Hope you enjoyed it.

You can always leave some review or bomb or sugestions or whatever, it's a free country.


	2. Chapter 2

This comes out so late, principally cause I'm on vacation and stuff, it's not often, but one must deal with family trips sometime ¬¬

Also, it's not like this suddenly gets a new chapter everyday.

*whispers* besides... it's pretty short. but I needed to come out with something!

If you like this stuff, enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Partner?...This comes as a surprise"

"You hypocrite... Why keep regretting everything? You found me… You received part of what was mine, my determination. You could have silenced it, I would have never awakened, but you chose to listen to my dead whispers and jumped happily over the edge into the abyss."

Long ago, Chara had lost what humanity was left in her. She lacked for empathy while Frisk wasn't entirely lost from grace like she was. He was still human, he was still there, regretting the moment he let himself watch trough the demon's eyes.

"We shared visions… You desired the red of my eyes. So much that you kept willing to receive more and more of me… Hoping you would earn something equal." Her eyes slowly opened up, with the demoniac expression the thin smooth pupils across the red granted her. "They are unique. You should have remained calmed in front of them." After the statement, her tone found remains of soreness within the memories, her expression calmed. "Beautiful, aren't they? They've hurt people before..." She knew the human was hearing. She meant to let him talk, it couldn't hurt him more than she already had, could it?

It was still dark, but he could feel the cold, his face stamped against the floor caused him slight pain and the stagnant air in the ambient felt heavy once he inspired it. The ideas flowed slowly, he decided to raise his face and take a look of wherever he was. His eyes stretched even more than usual due to the the effort, only a few steps in front of where he laid where slightly visible, the rest remained covered by darkness. His clothes and hands where covered in a strange dust, the sensation felt familiar and this caused him deep disturbance.

"W-what…" His voice weakly echoed through the empty spaces. He felt a familiar, yet worrying presence near him, lurking in the shadows. Pushed by the necessity of getting away, he tried to stand up, but for some reason unknown to him, his ribs hurt badly and the movement resulted in a clumsy attempt that ended with his face stamped against the floor again. Scared, he held his chest to realize nothing seemed wrong with his body. "Ow... Who's there?" Contained fear could be perceived through his words, but nobody came. He kept looking around and, as his vision cleared from the hit, he noticed two slightly blurry red dots not far from him, getting more and more definite.

"Greetings again, partner." Chara spoke. Frisk wasn't ready to remember when he recognized the voice, the mixed impressions froze him where he laid, leaving a blank expression of perplexity on his face. The demon child's eyes slowly approached him. "What… Is there something wrong?" She didn't sound mad, annoyed, or specially threatening, it just made him feel like her voice marked the pace of his heartbeats while his mind recovered from the crisis.

Chara noticed Frisk's altered state of mind and didn't get any closer, instead, she just walked surrounding him in a circle, looking at him. "I don't get it. How is that the one who helped me end this world turns out to be a scared little child?"

The human couldn't keep his gaze over the demon, the shock didn't let him turn around, but now he understood what had happened. Still regretting his fate, he closed his eyes in anxiety and let the words come out. "Y-you did it. You really did it." The arms supporting him trembled after this out loud thought, expecting a response in consequence. Chara completed the circle around him and stood still.

From Frisk's perspective it was clear how her gaze focused on him again, impassive. "Why are you so shocked? Even when you tried, you knew you couldn't stop it. Hm.. But I understand, no one can just lay in wait for the end."

Against the situation, Frisk felt lost under the gaze of the demon that had casted him away from grace. What could he do now? Everything was lost, erased by her. It was terrifying, to say the least, the mere fact of being alive.

She talked again. "They say human souls persist after death…" This caught his attention, but he remained still. "Unlike monsters, we remain around for a while. Strange, hm?" An unnatural grin in synchrony with her eyes appeared in the darkness. "There must exist something strong in us, right? Something monsters normally lack of."

Frisk raised his face to recognize the truth. "I… I get it." His answer was low, reluctant. Chara got the idea, he was recognizing the pulse that kept them alive, but there still were words the kid kept for a later instant.

He sat straight, feeling like a jailbird, facing the floor again. "Your… Ideas, they are…" He was divagating, not explaining himself as he needed. The grin in the darkness distended to fade into a cold stare. "What are you?" That question was basically the sum of his doubts.

Even after the unfortunate events that had led him to the ongoing present, Frisk kept feeling the same fascination humanity feels for its doom. She smiled almost amused by this, yet again went back to her cold stoicism. "I already told you… I'm the demon that comes when people call its name, to destroy them." She was firm about not letting him know more than she wanted him to know, but it was time for him to face her stare, against all instincts and risk his already tending to zero possibilities.

"Then why bring me back?" His hands tightened into fists, he was starting to break. "Shouldn't I be dead?!" In anxiety, he tempted the demon. Realizing the imminent danger that would follow his words, he couldn't keep his gaze away from the now sulfuring eyes.

Again, her disturbing nature would be shown…

The slight blackness crossing her eyes dilated becoming wild. Again, this was not good. Her voice would change, inspiring fear within the hearts. She, herself, would turn into the demon she was.

But that was predictable, too simple...

An unstable laughter was heard.

* * *

There's also the change of title and some concepts I had preconceived...

*fixed some mistakes and initial lines I forgot to change*

Any comments, encouragement, impressions on anything, death threats-.. Ehem... Leave 'em down in a review or even pm me ^-^

If you want, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

New cover!

My favorite Undertale based art.

A kind courtesy of Charikoko (u.u/ Thanks!) from DeviantArt to this story

Don't forget to pay her/him and her/his amazing art a visit ewe

(The old Charatler one is still cool)

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

She found herself laughing again.

On Frisk's face, which came as a surprise began to happen, anxiety and disgust began to melt, letting him notice he was angry. "What are you laughing at…?"

Chara stopped laughing, throwing him another of her merciless smiles. "I don't know... You seem mad at me. Watching me laugh makes you angry?" She was being honest for once. Frisk was about to respond when she interrupted him. "I thought you would like to hear someone laugh." That just startled him, he couldn't tell if she was faking the things she said anymore. "And there's something I've meant to propose you." Still confused, he locked stares with her.

The locket that belonged to the once human Chara suddenly emerged from the darkness to fall at his feet. He looked at it in surprise, not trusting the demon for one second. "Take it." She whispered. He was out of ideas, there was nothing else to do, so he took it. Cold on his hands, the clean silver relic reflected his face on its curve surface. Seconds without a word passed as if they were hours. After giving the demon a quick glance, Frisk finally opened it. Inside, the picture of a smiling girl met his eyes. Although it was old, it was clear how she was similar to him.

In the picture, her bloodshot eyes were not clearly shown, but it was her locket after all. "Is that...?" He had already figured it out, but asked anyway.

"Yes, that was me." She half closed her eyes. "You see…" Her smile dissapered, "I should have died alone, a long long time ago…" she sighed. The silence surrounded them.

Frisk knew how things were, carefully getting up with her locket in his hands, he couldn't deny his role in the story, the story he would have changed if he had could. "Why are you giving me this?" He extended his arm, holding the object. "I know this was yours, but…" He thought it must have been important for her in the past. He knew nothing about the past.

It could have been his mind playing tricks on him, but he perceived how her irises seemed closer than just a second before. "It means your worthless regret might receive some relief. A chance for things to… Go differently than they did." The sole idea enlightened his thoughts for a second, but it was still abstract.

Chara was slowly getting closer to him. He considered backing away from her, but he would lose the only light source in the place and he couldn't see where to go. He held the relic tightly in his hand. "W-wait. How?" He didn't realize by then, but this deal required something else besides a demon's determination.

"How?" Step by step, the distance between them shrined until Chara was at the edge of the spotlight.

Graceful, near one head taller than him, she still wore the same attire alike to Frisk's, like if there was a reason for this to be. The visible differences between them where the next. The colors of their sleeves, horizontally striped tones of darker and clearer blue against dark faded green with no design, and the sizes, Frisk's fitted him well, while Chara's was larger than it should, reaching more of his arms and torso, giving a skirt sort of impression, it also covered more of her neck. Their pants where similar too, Frisk's were black, but Chara's showed off a more adjusted, almost obscured to black, brown. Black worn boots that reached the calves completed Chara's attire.

The bottom of the face he hadn't had the chance to appreciate before was the highest point the lights would reach and, even that way, the picture matched reality. The effect her expressions had in the darkness hadn't been easy for him to ignore. Before, she redly smiled across the shadows, but now he could truly observe her lips without obstacles.

For brief moments, a glare replaced her already distended smile. "I can't believe how easily you forget." Frisk was lost for words, not much of what had happened to him was entirely readable for his mind, a mind that had held a demon's determination and so, would hardly be able to retain full comprehension of it. Chara guessed so after an awkward silence. "I want something that belongs to you, something I have already put my hands on…" She spoke as Frisk kept staring at the level of her jawline, which was peculiar to her. It even made her wonder if the kid found her appealing until his drifting away ended and his gaze left her. It was true, Frisk had found himself ensnared by her.

He closed the relic and held it firmly within his grasp as his hand searched for the confidence of the pocket in his sleeve. After having finally satiated the thirst of his eyes, he managed to recover his solemnness and was ready to face his fate and the possibility to change it. "I accept." The sight of the demon girl filled him with determination.

She rewarded him in her own manner, with an authentic smile that promised to become dangerous later on. "Are you sure? I don't want to rip you apart to take it." She received a decisive nod in response. "Don't you want to know what I'm talking about?" Again, a nod was the answer. Her arm slowly raised until her hand aimed straight to his heart, pointing it. Aroused, she breathed deeply through her mouth, her widened red eyes tensed, but the human knew it wasn't time to ruin it or run away. Then he noticed among the white teeth how her canines stood out, longer, sharper than usual for someone of her original species, but she had changed her humanity for something different a long time ago. An open grin provided the terrible answer. "Your soul." It wasn't a nightmare, he hadn't been more awake in his entire life.

Although more transcendental than his will, his soul alone wasn't capable of anything, by giving it, he would truly be able to get back to the beginning. His choice remained firm, but the surprise made him think. The demon was eager for an answer, she lowered her arm and her grin diluted, still, her expressions wouldn't calm and remained threatening. "Well? Aren't you eager to get back and meet everyone you killed… Partner?" The weight of the decision and everything it involved was overwhelming, too much for an 11 year old child.

He looked down at his feet, wondering. What if this did nothing but doom him and the underground again? Those where not easy questions, there were no answers. He dug in his pocket until he touched the silver surface of the relic, he needed to find the strength to face the demon again, even by faking it, or risk it all. "We are not above consequences." He muttered. "I can't trust you, Chara."

"Frisk…" The corner of his gaze saw her close her eyes and lower her face, indulging his distrust with a merciless smile. "Even as you are, almost as lost as I was… Soon you'll find out you can only trust me." Was it that bad, that he could only trust someone like her? "You need your fresh start, and I can share it with you… There's no other way." She took a step to the front, exiting the darkness, it was so sudden. Brown hair, clearer than Frisk's, covered her left eyebrow, menacing to eclipse the red of her eye. Her skin was rosy, almost reaching some paleness. Her nose was delicately firm, as well as the rest of her face. "Come with me…" She extended her hand for him to take it. He hesitated, stunned by the demon girl's young charm. She looked like 12, maybe 13. Another step to the front. "Frisk… I'll tear you apart…" Strangely, her eyes lacked their former fierceness, but the black across the red still made him its captive, it fascinated him. It would fascinate anyone.

Her cold hand held his.

"You really are an idiot"

* * *

Liked the fanfic? The chapter? Do you want to comment something?

If so, kindly leave a review ewe

* * *

Disclaimer

* * *

Undertale and all of it belonging elements are property of Toby Fox.

Awesome cover art by Charikoko on DeviantArt.


	4. Announcement! Rethinking the story

Ehem...Greetings, partnersss...

Announcement for the magnanimous, uhm, followers and...that.

The story was meant to be slow paced, but it went even slower than I thought heh. Thing is, I was writing the fourth chapter and gathering notes n thoughts n ideas, and I kind of lost the chapter and most of the notes u-u... I got distanced from writing (im quite lazy, also), so thats it... What came from all this is that I rethought the whole thing and I'm restarting it. I don't wanna keep my sick fantasies for myself...

So, expect a new story or update if you're still intersested in my delusions 'w'... It won't come out immeeediately. (And I'm pretty sure It'll be more.. consistent...? than the last one. eheh... I divagated a lot :\\)


End file.
